My Love
by Morbidmuch
Summary: Fluffy fic set right before 'Something' in the movie, inspired by a Robert Graves poem. Rated strong T for mildly explicit content.


A/N: I got the inspiration for this story when I read a poem by Robert Graves called 'She tells her love while half-asleep'. I think it's called that anyway. Another thing is that I couldn't find which year the poem is from, but it doesn't really matter. Fic rated T for mildly explicit sexual content, so anyone younger than 15 is reading this be aware of that. Please review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Across the Universe

* * *

**My Love**

"Tomorrow's New Year's eve," Lucy said quietly as she and Jude snuggled up on the couch. Outside the snow was falling thick, covering everything in a cold white blanket.

"Do you reckon '68 is gonna be better then '67?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. So many sad things has happened this year. Daniel getting killed, Max getting drafted,"

Jude could hear the worry in his girlfriend's voice, and kissed her neck gently. "Max'll be okay. He can handle anything they throw at him,"

She half smiled. "I know. But I can't help worrying about him,"

"You need something else to think about,"

Lucy turned to look at him, a sly smile on her face. "You wanna go to the park?"

Jude laughed. "Sure, let's go while it's still light outside,"

--

10 minutes later the couple was on their way to a nearby park, where the snow lay thicker than on the streets. They walked slowly, arms around each other, enjoying each other's company.

"I like the winter," Lucy said after a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I like the layer of frost that covers everything. Every flower, every tree. The grass, making it crunchy to walk on,"

"I like the snow," Jude replied, and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Me too," Lucy shivered a bit, pulling her scarf closer to her face. She looked up at the sky, where big white snowflakes had started to fall down from the shy. She laughed, and broke away from Jude's grip. She started to dance, spinning round and round; her arms straight out. She turned her face out towards the sky and laughed as the snowflakes hit her on the nose.

Jude watched her with a smile on his face. She danced around and around, her hair flowing around her like a halo. He walked over to her, his hands deep in his pockets, and she stopped dancing. Her eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks held a rosy colour.

"_Who knows how long I've loved you. You know I love you still,"_ Jude sang, a smile on his face as he gazed at his lover.

"_Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to I will," _Lucy sang back, wrapping her arms around Jude's waist.

"_Love you whenever we're together,"_

"_Love you when we're apart," _Lucy smiled before reaching up and kissing him softly.

"You wanna go back home?" Jude asked when they had broken apart, and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah,"

--

It was nearly midnight before they stumbled into bed. Kissing, pulling at each others clothes. Soft sighs and moans, loud gasps and whispers of love. Lips dancing over smooth skin, fingers winding into silky hair.

"Jude," she breathed into his ear, arching her back as his fingers found a sensitive spot.

"Lucy," he sighed against her shoulder, and then kissed his way up to her mouth.

Sighs, moans and gasps could be heard in the otherwise quiet apartment, echoing off the walls. The bed creaked slightly as the two lovers started to move against each other, and a soft giggle that turned into a moan was heard.

A thin layer of sweat covered them both as the intensity of their love-making rose, and Lucy bit down on Jude's shoulder as she felt herself reaching her peak of pleasure. Jude followed her soon after, and came with a cry of her name.

Laying down beside her as not to suffocate her, Jude stroked her naked shoulder tenderly.

She turned her head and gave him a half-smile. "Good night,"

"Night," he replied, and wrapped and arm around her waist as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you," she half-whispered, already half-asleep.

"I love ye too," Jude replied, kissing Lucy's hair and breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo. Then he got the urgent craving to paint. It was a feeling he felt often, more so when he was around Lucy. She seemed to be his inspiration.

As carefully as he could he untangled his limbs from hers and stood up. He pulled on his jeans and yesterday's t-shirt and walked quietly to his work space. He picked up a charcoal pencil and went to work, but stopped when something didn't feel right. He always trusted his gut-feeling, so when something didn't feel right he didn't do it. Getting another idea, he grabbed a pen and wrote down every word that came to his mind. When he was done, he went back to bed, stripped and lay down next to his sleeping lover. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lucy woke up before Jude next morning, and rose yawning out of bed, careful not to wake up her boyfriend. It was still dark outside, and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She wrapped herself in Jude's white dress shirt, and buttoned it on her way to the bathroom. On her way back to her warm bed, she passed Jude's work room, and she stopped. Curiosity got the best out of her and she stepped in, careful not to trample on any of the dozen drawings that lay on the floor. Stepping up to where he usually sat and painted, she smiled when she saw the unfinished charcoal drawing of her. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment, until a simple piece of paper drew her attention. She picked it up, and read out loud what was written on it in Jude's narrow hand writing.

_"She tells her love while half asleep,  
In the dark hours,  
With half-words whispered low:  
As Earth stirs in her winter sleep  
And puts out grass and flowers  
Despite the snow,  
Despite the falling snow,"_

She smiled to herself at the poem, and then gave an involuntary shiver. She put down the paper and walked out of the chilly room, rubbing her arms to regain some warmth. Deciding that a warm bed and a warm Jude was better than staying up in a chilly apartment, she steered her steps towards the bedroom.

Jude was laying in the same position as he had when she had gotten up, and she gave a half-smile. He looked like a little boy when he was sleeping. Unbuttoning the shirt, she let it drop to the floor before she crawled into bed next to her sleeping lover. In his sleep, Jude stretched out an arm and pulled her close to him. Lucy savored the feeling of his naked warm skin against hers, and closed her eyes. Sleep came easy for Lucy Carrigan that early winter morning, as she clung to her lover like a winter breeze in the early stages of spring.

THE END


End file.
